


Permanent Ramones

by Nedmons



Series: Permanent Ramones [1]
Category: Edward Snowden - Fandom, The Ramones
Genre: Angelic Grace maybe?, Combination of Spins, Fanfiction with Fanart, Gen, Imported from Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nedmons/pseuds/Nedmons
Summary: Eddie readsPermanent Record, Take One.
Series: Permanent Ramones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692811
Kudos: 1





	Permanent Ramones

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from <https://neddie-ramone.tumblr.com/post/190699958065/permanent-ramones-upon-popular-request-eddie>

[ ](https://neddie-ramone.tumblr.com/image/190699958065)

Upon popular request, Eddie agreed to do a read-aloud of _Permanent Record_.

He stood at the front door of the place, with the book in his hand. Lindsay held her camera, which was on to film this moment. It was time.

“My name is Edward Joseph Snowden. I used to work for the government, but now I—”

_Hey Ho, Let’s Go!_  
_Hey Ho, Let’s Go!_  
_Hey Ho, Let’s Go!_  
_Hey Ho, Let’s Go!_

“I’m _not_ the author of Blitzkrieg Bop.”

Eddie set the book to the tableside by the door, and looked around the place. There, he spotted Neddie and Jorge laughing in this moment.

Having regarded the Garcias, Eddie took his book from the tableside and resumed the read-aloud. But before he could go any further, Lindsay pointed him to behind the door.

“Look!”

He turned around, and covered his mouth in surprise when he saw.

“Hi Edward,” said Tommy. Dee Dee did the same. Johnny and Joey were silent, yet Joey’s came included with a smile.

The Ramones came down from heaven for Edward Snowden.


End file.
